


Daddy do I look cute?

by Super_lizard20



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Jinjin, bottom sanha, ddlb, getting caught, little sanha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_lizard20/pseuds/Super_lizard20
Summary: Sanha has a secret that he doesn’t have the guts to tell the others especially his crush.I fucking suck a summaries. This shit gets weird and I’m not sorry. If you don’t like this this then don’t read it. This is my imagination don’t take anything literally.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I use their stage names get over it.

The dorm is empty. The only sound you hear are giggles sanhas and jinjins shared bedroom. Sanha thought no one was home so he decided to take this opportunity to change into some more comfortable clothes. Since he became of age the company has been putting him into some more adult looking clothes much to his dismay. He actually like the clothes that made him feel small. Though he would never admit that to the other members he loves them but he also doesn’t want to face their scrutinizing faces when he’d ever have the guts to tell them his secret. Not only does he like to feel small he likes to wear the bright colors found in the little girls section of his favorite internet shopping site. He likes to feel cute in the fluffy tutus or soft oversized sweaters. 

Right now he’s wearing a pretty pink oversized sweater with the edges of his pastel purple tutu peaking out from underneath. He decided that his white thigh highs were the perfect addition to the out fit. He hasn’t had the confidence to buy panties so he goes commando underneath. He’s putting the finishing touches onto his ensemble. Some pretty pink lipgloss and some mascara to make his eyes pop. And last but not least he buys a cute pastel blue clip on bow into his blonde hair. The mousse is still in his hair so it gives him the effect he was looking for. 

He looks at him self in the mirror. He giggles. He’s so happy to finally be wearing his secret wardrobe. He rarely ever gets the chance to anymore. Either everyone is home or they have schedules that need to be completed that day. So he spins happily in his out fit he decides that he want to color and play for the small window of time that he has so he pads over to the shared closest and pulls out his secret stash of coloring books crayons and toys a little like him shouldn’t have but he can’t help it. He spreads the coloring books out and pulls out a few crayons. 

But before he can color he wants to put his toy in. It’s a pastel purple vibrating butt plug. He has to stretch himself out first so he grabs his lube and coats his fingers. He imagines a certain dark red haired man above him. He holds back a moan as he slides a finger inside of himself. He maybe a little eager but he doesn’t care he slips in his second finger before he begins to slide it in and out of himself. “Daddy~” he calls for the man and he lets out small whimpers and pants as he stretches himself out. He adds the third finger finally and he can’t help but moan. He bites his bottom lip as he continues on stretch himself out. He doesn’t want to wait anymore so he pulls his fingers out with a small whine and he grabs his toy. He lubes it up and slips it into his now stretched hole. He moans as it sits right below his prostate. He grabs for the remote and turns it onto the first setting as he hears the light hum from the toy he smiles and begins to flip through one of his Disney coloring books and finds a page he’s happy with he grabs a crayon and begins to color. Once the pleasure starts to die Down he turns his vibrater up another two levels letting out a whine as he does so. 

“Ahh- D-daddy!” He cries out for Jinjin as he shifts and the toy hits his prostate. He can barely Focus on his picture as he is being over come by pleasure. So much that he didn’t hear the front door open and foot steps coming his way. “Mmm please daddy.” He begs Jinjin to let him cum. When the light from the hallway hits his face he finally sees that there is indeed someone home. He sits up quickly and slides across the bedroom floor away from the on looker. That would have been a smart move if he didn’t have a butt plug in still going at its third highest level. It slams against his prostate when he makes it to the nightstand and is forced to sit down. He lets out a moan. He’s so close but he can’t come not now. 

“Sanha?” The voice attached to the body staring at him is Jinjin. He wants to cry so he does. Still in his little state he cry’s and covers his face with his hands. He feels hands on his own and he cries harder. 

“No please. Please don’t look at me.” He fights the hands and tries to escape but the butt plug is abusing his prostate at this point and his legs are trembling so much that he can’t move. 

“Sanha.” He tries to get the sobbing boys attention but can’t. He honestly has never been in this position before. He looks around the room he sees the coloring books and the crayons and then he looks at sanhas attire. This jinjin has heard of this and has very little knowledge on this subject. He’s researched a few things in the BDSM community and this was one of the things that showed up. Though he doesn’t know much he can say he knows that Sanha is a little and if he isn’t careful sanha might have a drop. “Hey. Hey baby. It’s daddy can you look at me?” He tries to coax him out of his hands. The crying abruptly stops. And he can hear sanhas breath hitch. 

“You do-you don’t th-think im dis-disgusting?” He hears the younger boy whimper. 

“No baby. Come here.” Jinjin at this point is just trying to coax sanha down.He’s been hiding his feelings for the younger male for sometime now. But never really knew how to handle them. Sanha crawls over to him whimpering. He sits in jinjins lap. At this point the boy is mewling and moaning in his arms. “Do you want daddy to help you cum princess?” Sanha hides his face in jinjins neck and nods. 

“Please daddy.” Jinjin almost chokes. Sanha hasn’t directly called him daddy yet. And fuck that was hot. He grabs the butt plug and begins to move it in and out of sanha hitting his prostate. “Daddy. I. Wa-want. Y-you.” Sanha whines. The temptation is great but jinjin needs to have some control he won’t take advantage of the boy in this state he’ll have to talk to him once he’s big again. 

“Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you princess you’ll have to wait for another time okay.” Sanha starts to cry again. 

“D-Do y-you not lo-love me da-da-daddy.” He clutches at jinjin. 

“No baby daddy loves you. I just want to talk to you when your big again. But daddy will help you cum okay princess.” Sanha nods. And Jinjin starts his menstruations again. It’s not long before sanha cums with the sweet nothings jinjin whispers into his ear and the abuse to his prostate becomes to much. And he cums all over his favorite tutu. As he shakes and moans through his orgasam jinjin immediately goes into aftercare mode. “You did so good for daddy.” He kisses his forehead. “Such a good baby boy.” He kisses his cheek. “Do you want to take a nap baby.” Sanha nods and jinjin helps him to the bottom bunk. 

“Daddy please lay down with me.”he makes grabby hands towards jinjin “Hold on princess daddy want to get you some water.” Sanha pouts but let’s him leave. 

He walks out of the bedroom to the fridge. He grabs a bottle of water and he goes to look for a hidden chocolate bar. He finds one and turns around to find their eldest staring at him. “MJ if you say a word-“ jinjin starts but is interrupted by MJs smile. 

“Hold on princess daddy wants to get you some water.” MJ quotes the words he just spoke. Jinjin glares at him. 

“How much do you know.” He looks ready to strangle the eldest. 

“I just came in, damn.” He smiles. “What’s her name?” Jinjin visibly reacts but keeps the bite in his voice. 

“None of your damn business.” He pushes past the eldest. And begins to walk towards his room. 

“She’s going to have to come out at some point.” MJ calls after him. His only problem was that MJ was right but he didn’t have time to think about how their going to keep sanhas secret. He had to make sure his little one was okay. He opens the door slowly. 

“Hey baby daddy’s back.” Sanha turns around to face the man standing at the door he’s about to squeal with happiness when jinjin puts a finger to his lips shushing him. “MJ hyung is home we have to be very quiet.” He informs him. Sanha freezes and starts to cry. “Shit.” Jinjin curse and runs to the little one. “Shhhh baby it’s okay.” He pets his hair and hold him close.

“Hy-hyung Kno-knows Da-daddy.” Sanha cries into his shirt.

“No no no baby he doesn’t.” 

“The hell I don’t!” MJ abruptly interrupts. Standing in the doorway.

“Fuck.” Jinjin says underneath his breath. 

“Baby stay right daddy is going to talk to hyung okay?” Sanha nods so jinjin lays him down and puts the water and the chocolate bar next to him. And then he swiftly turns around and glares at MJ and he points to the hall. “We need to talk.” He says through his teeth. MJ leads the way out of their room and into his own he turns around once he reaches his door to make sure jinjin was following. He opens the door and walks in once he sees him. Once the door is closed MJ turns to face the man. 

“You better start fucking talking before I call the others.” 

“What are you most concerned with?” 

“Did you fuck him?” 

“No.” 

“Daddy?” 

“He’s a little. I walked in on him like that he was crying so he had to be taken care of.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“The boy is dressed in little girls clothes with a butt plug in if I didn’t intervene he would have been fine but I did and he was about to drop so I had to do something.” MJ stops arguing. He looks at him and at the door. 

“Little?” MJ is trying to make sure he understands the situation fully. 

“He acts significantly younger than his age. Like he’s 6 or something. Which is why he was dressed like that.” 

“Why girls clothes?” 

“I don’t know I haven’t gotten that far.” 

“You promise you didn’t fuck him?” 

“I helped him finish with the plug. He wouldn’t have calmed down otherwise.” 

“One more question.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Drop?” 

“It’s called a sub drop. When something like what just happened to sanha happens to a sub like him his emotional state deteriorates dramatically. He could have thrown a tantrum or worse hurt himself.” He looks at his hyung hoping he understands.

“Go make sure he’s okay. I won’t tell the others but I want to talk to sanha once he’s /big again/.” Jinjin nods and walks out of the room to go to sanha luckily they were caught but MJ and he was only looking of for the makanes safety. 

Sanha wakes up a few hours later cuddling up to something hard and warm. He doesn’t feel little anymore but he doesn’t really remember too much of what happened. He opens his eyes to see that he’s cuddling a person. Then it all comes back to him. “Whaaaa-!!!” He rolls off the edge of the beds. “Ow!” He didn’t realize he was on the edge but he looks up at the man staring at him. 

“Are you still feeling small baby.” Jinjin smiles down at him. He’s speechless. He shakes his head. He can’t believe that jinjin accepts him. 

His eyes widen. “Where’s MJ?” He says while his lip quivers. 

“He wanted to talk but let’s get you changed and cleaned up.” Sanha looks down at his attire And agrees. They change him quickly before they sneak off to the bathroom to get all the cum off of him. “You know why I didn’t fuck you?” Sanha almost chokes at his words. 

“No.” He’s nervous he almost didn’t want the answer. 

“I want to be your boyfriend first not just your daddy~.” Jinjin leans in close and whispers it in to his ear and sanha almost melts. He drops his head and tries not to moan. 

“Please don’t say it like that.” He whines. Jinjin turns the taller boy around to face him and grabs his face to make him look him in the eyes. 

“Will accept me as your boyfriend?” Jinjin asks softly to the boy. Sanha whines and nods. Jinjin gives him a wide smile and pecks him on the lips. “You ready to go talk to MJ?” 

“No. But I have to right.” Jinjin sadly nods. 

“He really needs to understand what he saw earlier.” 

“What if I don’t completely understand it either?” Sanha looks distraught. 

“I explained all the technical stuff. So all you have to tell him is why okay. Jinjin bends down slightly to catch sanhas eyes and the younger boy nods. 

He goes to MJs door with Jinjin and knocks. “Hyung you wanted to talk?” He slowly opens the door before he was given permission to enter. MJ looks up from his phone to see the two boys staring at him expectingly. They all look to make sure rocky isn’t in the room with him and once they see he isn’t there the younger boys enter. 

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush I just want answers.” He states matter of factly. “Why do you feel this way sanha?” MJ looks at the boy for his answer. He squirms in his seat thinking of the answer. 

“I guess I’ve always felt like this but I just recently started acting on it.” He looks down ashamed. 

“And the girls clothes?” MJ almost doesn’t want to ask this question but he’s too curious to let it go.

“The boys clothes were too boring..” sanha is trying to fold In on himself. 

“This is my last question. okay?” He tries to get the younger boys attention. It works and the boy looks up. 

“Do you like Jinjin?” He wasn’t expecting Mj to ask that question especially in front of the man himself. Sanha blushes and nods his head. “I don’t fully understand this lifestyle that you’ve chosen but if he accepts you for who you are I don’t care but please be careful we don’t need the other members finding out about this.” Sanha squeals and hugs his hyung. 

“Thank you for not being mad at me hyung!” He jumps from his seat and happily walks out of the room. 

“Don’t you fucking hurt him.” Mj warns. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jinjin happily looks after the smiling boy and follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y’all wanted a new chapter and this took forever to write. I got busy and I just couldn’t find the tome and inspiration to write it. But here ya go. Please don’t yell at me..

The next month is filled with photo shoots, performances and practice. They barely get to rest. Meaning sanha barely got to use his secret wardrobe. Mj has thankfully kept his mouth shut and jinjin will always check on him when he seems more stressed than usual.

Sanha hasn’t been avoiding him per se but he also hasn’t been actively seeking out jinjin’s attention. They just haven’t had anytime.

One night when he was getting ready for bed, jinjin, came in probably with the same intent. Sanha slipped on his night shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. 

“Hey sanha?” Jinjin barely loud enough for him to hear. 

“Yeah?”He quirked his head to the side. Jinjin climbed a couple of the rungs of his ladder. 

“Can we cuddle tonight?” He asked, “I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s been a month since everything happened and...” he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and looked down he didn’t want to talk the poor boy’s ear off. 

Sanha smiled down at him, “I would love to.” Jinjin smiled back up at him and reached out his hand and the you get boy takes it. He guides sanha down to the bottom bunk and he finished getting ready for bed. 

He climbed back into the bed with sanha after turning their light off. Jinjin crawled in between sanha and the wall and was just about to lay down and get comfortable, when he sat up quickly whispering a faint “wait.” When he reached over sanha to grab something out of their bedside table. “I don’t exactly know how little you are but I got this for you anyways I hope you like it.” He handed sanha a small black velvet bag and waited for him to open it. Sanha looked at it for a moment trying to figure out the older boys statement. He looked up at jinjin and he just smiled at him and nodded his head. Sanha finally opened the bag and looked inside, his eyes widen in shock.

“Jinjin... you didn’t have to.” He pulls out a baby pink pacifier, it has rhinestones on it with the word princess in purple written across the middle. 

“This way when you’re stressed at night you can pull it out.” Tears began to well up in sanhas eyes. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done.

“Thank you so much daddy.” Sanha says quietly. He’s slipping but he knows that jinjin is there to catch him. He puts the pacifier in his mouth and hugs the older boy tight. On the other hand jinjin feels like he was punched in the gut. He didn’t expect sanha to slip into his headspace so easily and he definitely didn’t expect him to call him daddy. He hugs the younger back and strokes his hair. 

“Do you wanna lay down baby?” He whispers into his ear. Sanha just nods and they lay down and cuddle.  
*  
The next morning everyone is starting to wake up. They have schedules starting at 7 so they all need to be up at 6:30 at the latest. It’s currently 6:25 and everyone is awake and moving except for jinjin and sanha. The boys haven’t heard any sound come from the room yet this morning they’re starting to worry their leader is always up by now. 

“Maybe we should go wake them up?” Rocky whispers to MJ. He nods at this comment but doesn’t move eunwoo is the only one that can wake up all the members and be left unscathed. 

“Eunwoo can you go make sure they’re getting up we don’t want to be late.” 

“Sure.” He gets up from his seat at the table grabbing his mug of coffee. He takes a small sip as he makes his way down the hallway to the boy’s room. Once he makes it he knocks gently like always and slowly opens the door. What he sees makes him drop his mug in shock. The contents spills and the mug shatters on the hardwood floors. Mj sees this and starts running to the door to close it.


End file.
